caught up in fancy thread
by Panty Poison
Summary: Serah, fascinated by all of Lightning's alternate costumes, ropes her into showcasing them. Such Farroncest. Please don't review informing me that that's not your cup of tea.


"No seriously, how did you end up with all of these?" Serah sounded just like she did when she was a toddler, picking through Lightning's various garbs with interest and delight.

Lightning smiled, not looking up from her task of cleaning the Blazefire Saber. "When you travel around as much as I do, you pick up some nice souvenirs."

"I never even see you wear these!" She picked up a supposed "outfit" that was barely anything, a two pieced underwear set with fake devil horns and a tail. "Though I can see why you find some of them unappealing," she said as she examined it, making a face.

Lightning rushed over and took it away from her sister, tossing it into a corner of the room carelessly. "Well, obviously that one's not very practical, but it's still...nice to look at," she said falteringly, putting a hand behind her neck and looking anywhere but at Serah. "That must sound foolish."

The younger Farron giggled and patted Lightning's arm. She seemed to be the only one that could ever embarrass Lightning, the only one who could pass easily through the walls that she put up around herself. "No, it's not! It's really neat, I just didn't...expect _you_ to like something like that!"

Lightning smiled, her confidence restoring itself. "My interests are wide and varied, sister. I just don't tell you about all of them."

Serah crossed her arms. "Is that so?" She rummaged through Lightning's chest of costumes and pulled out a long and gorgeous red dress. "Never pinned you as the girly type."

"It's not girly at all, it's sophisticated!"

"I don't believe you. I simply must see you wear it to determine that," Serah said, pushing the dress into Lightning's hands.

"Serah, I'm not exactly in the mood to play dress up," Lightning said. She turned around to put the dress back in its place and was surprised when a pair of arms wrapped around her middle.

"C'mooon, Claire. I wanna see you in that...I bet you look beautiful..." Serah said, hoping she could win her sister over. When she didn't reply, she pulled Lightning's long hair away from the crook of her neck so that she could place a small kiss there. "Won't you do it...for me?" she breathed agaisnt her skin, causing Lighting to shudder. That should do it.

Lightning sighed. "Alright, alright," she said, and Serah backed off, planting herself on Lightning's couch and kicking her feet excitedly. "But just one outfit, got it? I really do have things to be working on."

Serah's eyes sparkled mischeviously. "Right, because that gunblade's not gonna shine itself!"

Lighting pointed a finger at her, a gesture of warning, but her smile erradicated any trace of hostility. "You'd better shut up before I change my mind."

Serah clasped her hands over her mouth exaggeratedly as Lightning went into the other room to change.

* * *

"Oooh, now what do you call this one?" Serah asked, an hour and seven wardrobe changes later.

"Ah, let's see...'Heartstealer', I believe?" She did a full turnaround for Serah's sake, various jewelry items clinking as she did.

"Mmm...appropriate," Serah said, chin in her hand.

Lightning caught the dreamy look in her eyes and shook her head. "Stop that."

"I can't help it!" Serah hid her face so that Lightning couldn't see her blushing.

Lightning crossed her arms, smirking. "Are we done here?"

"No, no, one more! Pleeease?" Serah wheedled.

"May I pick the next one?"

"Sure," Serah said, intrigued. She could see that Lightning was enjoying all the praise she was getting.

"No peeking," Lighting warned, and Serah covered her eyes while Lightning gathered something up and practically skipped into the other room. When she opened her eyes, Lightning was was clothed in a sleeveless turtleneck, with a pair of dark overalls and zippered boots. She leaned on a huge sword with one arm, the other cockily on her hip. "I find that the weapon gives it the full effect."

Serah stood up and walked around Lightning, inspecting the outfit. She raised an eyebrow "Is it to your liking?"

Serah faced Lightning and shook her head. "It looks ridiculous!" she ran her fingers over the large metal shoulderpad. "Where did you find this?"

"Somewhere far away. The woman who gave it to me said that this was the clothing of a mighty warrior there."

"You don't say..." Serah said, running her hands over Lightning's bare arms, caressing the taut, capable muscles. "That suits you, then."

Lightning removed her arm from the sword, and it fell to the ground with a thunk. She grabbed Serah around her middle and brought her closer, so that they were chest to chest. "Not so ridiculous then, right?"

Serah wrapped her arms around her sister's neck. "No, still plenty ridiculous. But on you...it looks great. And undeniably hot."

Lightning brushed a strand of hair from Serah's face tenderly. "_You're _ridiculous." She leaned down and kissed her. Serah sighed happily against Lightning's lips, pulling her neck down gently, wanting to be as close as possible. Their kisses were deep and enthralling, and it almost terrified Lightning. Her affection for Serah ran deep, a hunger that permeated her very bones. Serah returned it in equal measure, never missing an opportunity to show it. Together their blood ran wild; with every assuring kiss and tug, the brushes of bare skin against one another, the sounds of unabashed affection they made when they were close. They had saved each other from the various ends of the earth, and both were content to never leave the other's side again.

They seperated, flushed and panting, touching foreheads. Lightning's eyes closed as she hummed softly. Serah's fingers weaved their way through Lightning's hair, making the older woman close her eyes, practically purring at her touch. "Hey...you wanna try on that one outfit? The one with the tail?" Serah asked, her hands moving slowly down Lightning's body until they rested on her hips.

Lightning chuckled softly. "If you wanted to see me naked, love, all you had to do was ask."


End file.
